Dark Potter
by HurricanexNao
Summary: Quand tout est inversé, que les gentils deviennent les méchants et réciproquement, cela créé un beau bordel. Mais le grand méchant Potter arrivera-t-il à trouver l'amour malgré tout?
1. Chapter 1 : Il était une fois

**DARK POTTER**

_Je commence donc une nouvelle fanfic, qui sera je pense du grand n'importe quoi (pour changer). Le couple principal sera Harry/Severus (mon préféré, of course)._

_Résumé : Quand tout est inversé, que les gentils deviennent les méchants et réciproquement, cela créé un beau bordel. Mais le grand méchant Potter arrivera-t-il à trouver l'amour malgré tout?_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi . Tout est à J.K Rowling . Mis à part ce scénario tordu.._

_Attention légers spoils concernant le tome 7._

_Personnages : Surtout Harry & Severus, mais aussi Voldemort (ré-intitulé Voldevie pour cette fic vu que je voulais que tout soit inversé) & pas mal du petit monde de Poudlard.._

_Rating : M je pense. Mais il sera à la fin ;)_

_._

_._

**Chapitre 1 :** _Il était une fois._

_._

_. Il était un fois, au Royaume-Uni, un grand méchant sorcier nommé Dark Potter (en réalité, son vrai nom était Harry Potter, mais il avait prit un pseudonyme pour être plus effrayant). Mais avant tout, laissez-moi vous raconter son histoire..

.

_. Il y a de cela 17ans maintenant, un sorcier connu sous le nom de Voldevie était au pouvoir. Il faisait régner la paix, l'amour et l'harmonie entre tous. Il avait réussi à arriver au pouvoir grâce à ses extraordinaires pouvoirs, mais aussi grâce à ses fidèles qui le soutenaient : les Régurgitevies. Beaucoup de personnes ne pouvaient tolérer cette situation, et c'est pourquoi certains puissant sorciers se réunirent pour former l'association appelée l'Ordre du Phoenix, dont le chef était l'effroyable Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore : le seul sorcier craint de Voldevie. Bref, parmi ceux qui avaient rejoint l'Ordre se trouvaient Lily et James Potter. Leur fils, Harry, était directement menacé par la gentillesse de Voldevie : ils étaient tous deux liés par une prophétie qui annonçait qu'Harry serait celui qui apporterait le chaos dans ce monde grâce à ses puissants pouvoirs, et serait donc l'ennemi juré de Voldevie.

Mais voilà ; un soir, le soir d'Halloween précisément, Voldevie (déguisé en citrouille pour l'occasion) s'était battu contre James Potter pour pouvoir atteindre son fils et le corrompre avec des fleurs et des bisous. Il avait gagné contre James, mais l'avait laissé en vie vu qu'il était réticent à tuer n'importe quel être vivant. James, se sentant humilié, s'était suicidé. Mais c'était un double-suicide : sa femme, Lily, qui avait mis au monde Harry et le détestait plus que tout au monde (car elle avait eu très mal pendant l'accouchement, et aussi parce qu'il était un enfant non-désiré), ne pouvait supporter de rester seule avec cet enfant haït. Au moment de leurs morts, leur haine se répandit autour du bébé dont Voldevie s'était approché entre-temps. Il lui avait lancé un sort pour enfermer ses pouvoirs maléfiques et destructeurs dans une tulipe, afin que ceux-ci soient neutralisés, et qu'Harry ne puisse répandre le mal dans ce monde.

Cependant, le sort de Voldy avait rebondi contre l'aura de haine qui entourait alors l'enfant, et s'était retourné contre son propriétaire. Celui-ci fut donc presque entièrement anéanti. Et c'est ainsi que ses fidèles furent arrêtés un à un par le Ministère de la Magie. Mais l'un d'eux, nommé Peter Pettigrow (qui était un ancien ami de James Potter, mais qu'il avait trahi) était un animagus non-déclaré, et avait réussi à s'enfuir sous sa forme de rat. Et c'est celui-là même qui, pendant qu'Harry entamait sa quatrième année d'études à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard (dirigée alors par le terrible Albus Dumbledore), avait ramené son maître à la vie. Les Régurgitevies étaient retournés auprès de leur patron, et essayaient depuis d'installer de nouveau le bien dans ce monde. Mais L'ordre du Phoenix s'était lui aussi reconstitué, prêt à se battre : il ne laisserait pas Voldevie faire à nouveau de leur monde une horreur pacifique comme les années antérieures.

.

_. Avant de revenir au présent, je dois vous parler d'un personnage important : Severus Snape. Celui-ci était un ancien Régurgitevie. Mais son pire ennemi était.. James Potter. Lorsque Severus avait rapporté la prophétie qu'il avait entendu à son maître de l'époque, il avait ensuite compris trop tard que Voldevie n'avait en aucun cas l'intention de tuer James Potter. Severus, l'ayant rapporté à son maître uniquement dans le but qu'il anéantisse Potter, se retrouva donc à supplier Albus Dumbledore de le prendre dans ses rangs et de devenir un espion à son compte pour racheter sa naïveté. Peu après, Voldevie était donc tombé ; mais Sévy avait du reprendre son rôle d'espion lors de sa réapparition. Et cela faisait maintenant 3ans que cela durait.

Entre-temps, il avait dû tuer Albus Dumbledore à la demande celui-ci. En effet, il avait attrapé une étrange maladie qui lui faisaient perdre tous ses poils. Ne pouvant supporter de vivre sans sa barbe argentée, il avait décidé de former Harry pour qu'il puisse anéantir Voldevie, et de mourir juste après que sa formation fut achevée. Après avoir accomplit ce meurtre, Severus avait dû faire semblant de rejoindre définitivement les Régurgitevies ; mais il était toujours secrètement fidèle aux forces du mal, et à Harry Potter qu'il aimait tant.

.

_. Nous pouvons donc réellement débuter notre histoire. C'était le 31 décembre que tout allait basculer. Harry était à Poudlard, avec ses méchants meilleurs amis : Ron et Hermione. L'école était dirigée par l'effroyable professeur MacGonagall. Alors qu'il se rendait dans le bureau de la directrice, Harry ressenti un immense bonheur l'envahir, partant de son front et se répandant dans tout son corps. Il ne supportait pas d'être dans cet état à cause de sa cicatrice (faite par le sort raté qu'il avait reçu le soir d'Halloween il y a 17ans) et il aurait préféré souffrir atrocement : mais c'était le signe que Voldevie s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose. Il couru alors jusqu'au bureau directorial pour en informer MacGogo, qui l'attendait déjà.

Il ferma alors les yeux pour se retrouver dans la tête de Voldy et compris une chose : ce dernier allait venir à Poudlard pour se battre contre lui. Enfin, l'ultime bataille allait pouvoir commencer. (Au chapitre suivant !)

.

.

_.. **A suivre !**_

_._

_Désolée, ce chapitre est un peu court.. Mais ce n'est que le début ! A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ^^ Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de.. cette ''introduction''._

_Reviews? :)_


	2. Chapter 2 : Adieu Voldy

_Après une longue période de relâchement, voici enfin le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire de fous !_

**Chapitre 2 :** _Adieu Voldy._

.

_. L'alerte générale avait été donnée. Le plus horrible des gentils mages blancs allait venir à Poudlard, sûrement pour en finir avec notre cher et ô combien méchant Harry Potter, qui portait l'espoir de toute la communauté magique sur son petit dos. La tension était à son comble.

Tout le monde s'était donc réunit dans le parc du château, attendant l'arrivée imminente de Voldevie. Tous les professeurs étaient là, ainsi que quelques étudiants de sixième et septième années ; et bien sur, le grand et unique Harry Potter était en tête de groupe.

Tout-à-coup, une aura bénéfique se fit ressentir. Enfin, _IL_ était là. Il s'ensuivit un incroyable fracas, des bruits d'explosions par milliers : Voldevie et ses fidèles essayaient de percer les défenses mises autour de Poudlard.. Ce qu'ils arrivèrent à faire, car depuis la mort du maléfique Bubus, les protections magiques étaient beaucoup moins efficaces. Voldevie arriva donc, atterrit en plein milieu du parc, juste devant Harry, avec une trentaine de Régurgitevies derrière lui.

« Harry Potter, dit le nouvel arrivant en s'inclinant bien bas, me permettriez-vous de vous offrir cette fleur (il sortit de sa veste une belle jonquille fraîchement cueillie) qui serait le symbole de notre trêve?

- Tom Jedusor, répondit Harry, me permettriez-vous de vous faire bouffer votre fleur?

- Ne m'appelez pas ainsi ! S'exclama Voldevie. C'est le nom de mon défunt père, qui a été vilain avec ma maman. Hors, je ne veux pas porter le nom d'un vilain ! _S'écria-t-il en balançant sa jonquille par terre._ J'ai abandonné ce nom il y a bien longtemps !

- Et dans quelques instants, vous allez aussi abandonner cette existence ! Répondit Harry, en dégainant sa baguette magique.

- Que nenni, dit Voldevie. Voyez-vous, mon cher Potter, j'ai un secret à vous révéler qui vous fera certainement changer d'avis. Plus jamais vous ne souhaiterez me tuer. _Voyant qu'Harry l'écoutait attentivement, il reprit son discours._ Voyez-vous, mon cher ami (à ce mot, Harry cracha par terre), il se trouve que pour survivre, j'ai utilisé un procédé de magie blanche très puissant : les Horcruxes. _(* Dans cette version, les Horcruxes consistent à séparer l'âme non pas en commettant un meurtre, mais en débordant d'amour pour quelqu'un – chose la plus horrible au monde (pour Harry &. les autres sorcier(e)s), soit dit en passant.)_

- Je connais l'existence de vos Horcruxes ! S'exclama Harry d'un air triomphant. Avec l'ancien maléfique directeur de cette horrible école, nous les avons tous détruits ! Tous, sauf le dernier : celui qui reste dans votre corps actuel !

- Je sais bien que vous en connaissez l'existence, et que vous en avez détruit beaucoup. Mais vous faites une erreur : il ne reste pas un Horcruxe, mais deux ! Celui qui est présentement dans mon corps, et.. **VOUS** ! _Dit-il en désignant le méchant Potter de son index tordu._ Le soir d'Halloween où j'ai essayé de neutraliser vos pouvoirs, comme tout le monde le sait, le sort à rebondit contre moi. Mais il a aussi fait de vous le dernier Horcruxe, monsieur Potter ! Ainsi, si je meurs, je me réincarnerais en vous une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

Harry était en état de choc. Alors comme ça, il y avait un bout de Voldevie en lui..?! Et si celui-ci mourrait, il se réincarnerait dans SON corps?! Harry se sentait salit. Effroyablement salit. Cette révélation le troubla tellement, que..

« Plutôt MOURIR que de devoir vous céder mon corps ! Un autre finira bien par vous tuer ! AVADA KEDAVRA ! » Et il se lança le sort de mort sur lui-même, sous les yeux ébahis de tous les spectateurs, avant que Voldevie lance un « .. Pourquoi tant de haine? »

**xxXXxx**

_. Harry arriva dans un endroit étrange. Il regarda atour de lui, et reconnu la gare de King's cross. Devant lui se tenait..

« .. Professeur Dumbledore?!

- C'est exact, Harry.

- Mais, comment..? .. Vous êtes mort !

- Et toi aussi, je te ferai remarquer. Enfin, pas tout à fait, c'est pour cela que tu es ici..

- Mais.. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Expliquez moi tout avant que je vous transforme en bouse de Scroutt à pétard !

- Huhuhu, rigola Dumby, je vois que tu n'as pas changé, Harry. Et bien, nous nous trouvons dans un monde entre celui dans vivants et celui des morts.

- Mais.. je _suis_ mort ! Je me suis suicidé, je le sais mieux que n'importe qui ! Alors qu'est-ce que je fais dans un monde.. heu.. moitié-moitié?!

- Il se trouve qu'en te suicidant, tu as surpassé la mort, Répondit son interlocuteur sur un ton grave et mystérieux.

- .. Et? Demanda Harry, attendant que le maniaque des bonbons finisse son histoire.

- Et bien seuls ceux qui surpassent la mort, et leur peur de la mort, ont le choix : tu peux soit retourner dans le monde des vivants, soit continuer ton chemin vers celui des morts.

- Alors, tous ceux qui se suicident peuvent avoir le choix?

- Non Harry. Vois-tu, TU as le choix car tu as affronté la mort, qui est la plus grande peur de l'Homme. Mais tu as été heureux de mourir, et tu étais heureux en mourant. Tous ceux qui se suicident ne meurent pas heureux, donc rares sont ceux qui sont dans ton cas. As-tu compris?

- .. On s'en fou de si j'ai compris votre charabia ou pas. Je peux retourner botter les fesses de Voldevie?!

- En gros, oui.

- J'y retourne ! S'exclama Harry. Mais.. Attendez. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Puisque vous, vous êtes vraiment mort..

- Il se trouve que moi aussi, j'ai eu le choix, répondit le vieux fou à la barbe argentée d'un ton faussement modeste. Mais j'ai continué vers le monde des morts..

- Oui ben, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là?!

- Hm. Vois-tu, je suis venu à ta rencontre pour te faire un petit coucou. Et aussi pour te donner toutes ces informations. Enfin, sache que sans moi, tu ne peux pas retourner dans le monde des vivants.

- Ben emmenez moi-y alors ! Vite ! Allez, hop !.. Enfin, se reprit Harry, Hop s'il vous plaît.

- C'est comme tu voudras. Retourne-toi, s'il te plaît. » Répondit Bubus avec un éclat de malice (maléfique, toujours) dans ses yeux. C'est alors qu'il donna un violent coup de pied dans le postérieur d'Harry, et celui-ci atterrit la tête la première contre le sol dur, le plongeant ainsi dans les vapes. « Bon voyage. » lui dit notre mort préféré, avant de disparaître..

**xxXXxx**

_. Harry se réveilla face contre le sol, avec un goût de terre dans la bouche. Il entendit des cris autour de lui, et ouvrit un œil. Il vit alors Voldevie, qui essayait de parlementer avec MacGogo. Harry était réellement de retour _(pour vous jouer un mauvais tour)_ ! Mais il sentit aussi que quelqu'un le secouait, tout en criant désespérément « MONSIEUR POTTER ! HARRY ! NAOOOON ! HARRYYYYY ! » Il regarda alors dans la direction d'où provenaient ces cris, et aperçu.. _Severus Snape_, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes sur son ''cadavre''. En effet, dès qu'il avait vu Harry tomber après s'être suicidé, Severus était sorti des rangs des Régurgitevies et s'était jeté sur son corps pour essayer de le réanimer, en vain. Et oui : Severus Snape était bel et bien follement amoureux de son élève fétiche, qui était aussi le fils de son pire ennemi (mais il n'était pas comme son père ! - _Il était pire _). Hélas, il n'avait jamais osé lui avouer ses sentiments, et maintenant, c'était trop tard..

Severus se retourna alors vers son ''maître'', les traits de son visage déformés par la rage.

« Severus..? Appela doucement celui-ci.

- TAISEZ-VOUS ! Sécria le dit Sévy.

- Alors comme ça, tu n'étais pas avec nous.. Conclut Voldy en balançant tristement sa tête. Severus, Severus, Severus.. Je suis tellement déçu..! Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Tu peux toujours -

- JE VOUS AI DIT DE VOUS TAIRE ! Vociféra Snape, avant de brandir sa baguette, et de crier : _ENDOLORIS_ ! » Mais le gentil Voldevie esquiva tous les sorts que Sévy lui lançait.

C'est alors que tout l'assemblée fut témoin d'une chose incroyable : Harry Potter se releva a la vitesse de l'éclair, cracha la terre qu'il avait dans la bouche, essuya un filet de bave avec le revers de sa manche, avant de cracher un sort vers Voldevie (qui s'était retourné vers lui car il avait remarqué que Severus s'était émerveillé puis déconnecté de la réalité). Il prononça donc un sort, un seul, celui qui mit fin a toute cette guerre : « _**EXPELLIARMUUUUUUS**_ ! » Et un jet de couleur rouge alla frapper la baguette de Voldevie, qui se la prit dans la narine droite. Celui-ci, surpris, perdit l'équilibre et tomba face contre terre, ce qui eut pour conséquence d'enfoncer sa baguette plus profondément ; celle-ci traversa alors son cerveau, le tuant ainsi sur le coup.

_**Ainsi périt le plus grand des mages blancs : d'un coup de baguette dans la narine.**_

.

.

Tous les Régurgitevies, affolés par la perte de leur gentil patron, s'étaient (dé)battus, mais avaient fini par périr les uns après les autres.

Tout le monde se regroupa ainsi autour d'Harry, tous ayant la même question sur les lèvres : Comment avait-il fait? Et celui-ci leur répondit simplement « Je suis trop fort, c'est tout. ». Et cette réponse fut satisfaisante pour toute la communauté magique.

**xxXXxx**

_. « Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Potter ! _Cria un journaliste le lendemain, alors qu'il croisait Harry qui s'apprêtait à faire ses achats de lingerie en dentelle.._ Avez-vous une déclaration à faire?

Et bien, répondit Harry, flatté d'être le centre d'attention. Voldevie aimait les fleurs, et je pense qu'il est ravi – ainsi que l'est le monde entier grâce à mes talents (sur)naturels – de manger les pissenlits par la racine. _Fier de sa blague pas drôle, il pouffa avant d'ajouter_ : Le monde peut à nouveau vivre dans le chaos, soyez rassuré ! Je dirigerai cette erre de terreur, pour votre plus grand bonheur ! Et à présent, je veux être reconnu comme étant Dark, oui.. **DARK POTTER** ! »

Et c'est ainsi que le nom de Dark Potter fut répandu, adoré et craint de tous.

**xxXXxx**

_. Harry, ou plutôt Dark Potter donc, avait reprit en main l'effroyable école de Sorcellerie Poudlard, et cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il régnait sur son château quand tout-à-coup..

« ..'Sieur Potter est bien trop méchant pour ça.

- Mais pas du tout ! Disait une autre voix, de femme. D'abord, il est trop méchant pour ça, mais en plus, c'est le seul domaine où il y connaît absolument rien ! Ignorant comme un nouveau-né j'vous dit ! _Harry, qui passait devant la salle des professeurs, avait capté ce début de conversation qui l'intéressait énormément. Alors comme ça, des gens pensaient qu'il y avaient des choses qu'il n'était pas capable d'accomplir..?! Il se mit donc derrière la porte et écouta d'une oreille très attentive._

- Moins fort, Pomona ! S'exclama un voix d'homme, qu'il reconnu comme étant celle du petit professeur Flitwick. Les murs ont des oreilles..

- Pas possible ! Répondit la botaniste. Je leur ai enfoncé des cotons-tiges dans les tympans tout à l'heure, donc personne ne peut capter cette discu –

- D'accord d'accord, mais ne criez pas ! Répondit une voix ressemblant énormément à celle de MacGogo.

- Bref, reprit le professeur Chourave, Monsieur Potter est bien trop méchant pour se trouver une amoureuse, et bien trop ignorant !

- Une amoureuse, ou un amoureux ! S'exclama le petit Flitwick. Moi-même, quand j'étais jeune..

- Oui oui Filius, l'interrompit MacGonagall. Je pense que nous ne voulons pas entendre parler de vos anciens ébats. Mais il est clair que je ne pense pas que quelqu'un serait assez suicidaire pour être sa conjointe, ou son conjoint.

- Oui, s'exclama la botaniste, il pulvérise tous ceux qui sont sur son chemin, ou qui le froissent un peu. Il y a forcément des prétendant(e)s, car il reste le grand Potter; mais jamais il ne pourra trouver quelqu'un à son goût. Ils finiraient tous par se faire rôtir la cervelle !

- Il est tellement difficile, susceptible, irritable, farouche.. Mais ignorant, aussi ! Cela ne fait aucun doute. Car voyez-vous – » disait le professeur de sortilèges, mais il fut interrompu par la porte qui sauta de ses gonds. Harry Dark Potter Le Grand se tenait dans l'encadrement, rouge de rage. Il lança trois avadas, et repartit de ce pas.

Alors comme ça, les gens le pensaient incapable de se trouver un partenaire? Parce que oui, il préférait les hommes : il avait été dégoûté par Cho Chang qui mouillait son épaule de larmes et de morve quand il ''sortait'' avec elle. Il l'avait d'ailleurs tué, car on ne prend pas le grand, puissant et magnifique Dark Potter pour un mouchoir ! Non mais ! Bref, les gens le pensaient donc incapable de se trouver un partenaire? Parce qu'il était trop méchant? HAHAHA ! Il était encore bien trop gentil. Pour le fait qu'il soit difficile, il le niait pas ; mais c'était quand même dur de trouver quelqu'un de presque aussi parfait que lui (car il était l'ultime et unique perfection humaine existant dans ce monde). Et on le disait.. ignorant?! Un pan du mur devant lequel il passait explosa. Il avait embrassé Hedwige une fois ! Ce n'était pas rien ! Mais les gens le pensaient incapable. Incapable, incapable, incapable.. Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête ; jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne une décision.

Il se trouverait un conjoint, et montrerait ainsi au monde entier qu'il n'était trop méchant, asocial, chieur ou.. IGNARE. Il allait tout de suite commencer sa recherche du grand amour ! .. Après avoir trois nouveaux professeurs.

.

.

_Chapitre 2 fini :) J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez → Reviews..? :) _


	3. Chapter 3 : Au Gay Luron

Après une looongue période d'absence, me voici de retour pour updater cette fic ! Etant donné que je déteste ne pas finir ce que j'ai commencé.. Je m'y remets !

Enjoy !

.

.

**Chapitre 3 :** Au Gay Luron.

.

_. Maître Potter, sur son trône perché, lorgnait sans arrêt la Grande Salle. Ses chers laqués, légèrement dissipés, ne cessaient de l'intriguer. En effet : y avait-il sous son nez une âme sœur à trouver?  
Mais notre terrible Potter fut interrompu dans sa fable en composition :

« Monsieur Potter, vous ne mangez pas? Demanda innocemment Severus Snape. Le petit-déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée ! Ce n'est pas en fixant les élèves que vous allez trouver l'appétit, si?

- Il se trouve, répondit un Harry tiré de ses pensées, que je suis préoccupé par plus important que le petit-déjeuner, Severus.

- Vraiment? Demanda ce dernier, pensant qu'il était impossible que quelque chose soit plus importante que les gauffres à la citrouille.

- Vraiment. J'ai quelque chose à prouver à la totalité de la communauté magique.

- Mais voyons, répliqua Snape, vous avez déjà accompli de si grandes choses ! Votre valeur a été prouvée depuis longtemps ! Que vous reste-t-il donc de si important à faire?

- Quelque chose qui prouvera mon entière supériorité.

- Mais vous nous êtes déjà entièrement supérieur !

- Arrête la lèche, Severus ! C'est une chose personnelle, qui me tient à cœur.

- Je pourrai peut-être vous aider?

- J'en doute.

- Je suis sûr que si, Monsieur !

- J'ai dit non, Severus !

- Vraiment?

- Oui.

- Vous êtes sûr?

- Oui.

- Pour de vrai? Parce que franchement, je -

- Mais tu vas me lâcher à la fin?!

- Mais Maître, je ne cherche qu'à vous aider, ne vous emportez pas !

- Nous ne sommes plus en guerre Severus, ce n'est plus la peine de faire semblant d'être gentil ! D'autant plus que ça a tendance à me hérisser le poil..

- Bien.. J'espère que vous reviendrez sur votre position..

- Arrête donc de t'obstiner, tu ne peux rien pour moi ! _*Je ne vais tout de même pas lui demander d'organiser un speed dating gay, pensa Harry.*_

- Tant pis, dit alors Severus en se levant de la table des professeurs. Si vous avez besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit..

- Oui oui, c'est cela » répondit le méchant Potter, qui venait d'avoir une idée..

**xxXXxx**

_. Le soir même, notre cher et horrible Dark Potter franchissait les portes d'un certain bar à la devanture tapageuse, laquelle été surmontée d'une enseigne aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, qui indiquait : ''Le Gay Luron''. A peine les portes s'étaient refermées derrière lui qu'un homme avec une moustache magnifiquement fournie vint l'accueillir :

« Bonsoir cher client, que puis-je pour v.. Mais.. vous êtes.. Dark Potter? S'exclama le tenancier du bar, qui s'était figé en reconnaissant le nouveau venu.

- Lui-même, répondit Darky en prenant un ton faussement modeste.

- C'est un honneur ! Que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Je suis là pour la soirée speed dating. C'est bien ici qu'elle se déroule, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui tout à fait, mais vous.. Je.. Enfin, vous êtes..?

- Je suis quoi?

- Rien du tout ! C'est juste que.. Je ne savais pas que..

- Oui et bien maintenant vous savez, répliqua Harry sur un ton froid agrémenté d'un regard noir.

- Oui oui, tout à fait, bien sûr ! Enfin, la soirée ne commence que dans dix minutes. Mais venez donc, je vais vous installer à une table tranquille en attendant. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers?

- Un verre de sang de licorne, mon brave.

- Très bien, tout de suite ! »

Et le barman repartit vers son comptoir, tout en jetant des regards mi-émerveillés mi-apeurés à un Harry fier de son petit effet. Celui-ci partit s'asseoir à la table la mieux située à son goût, faisant mine de ne pas remarquer tous les regards qui se posaient sur lui et sur son postérieur tandis qu'il marchait. Une fois assit, il attendit que son verre arrive, et le sirota pendant les minutes restantes.

.

Alors qu'Harry se demandait s'il était oui ou non accro au sang de licorne et à ses effets _(la drogue c'est mal, m'voyez)_, le tenancier du bar prit la parole :

« Messieurs, bonsoir à tous, et bienvenue à notre soirée speed dating hebdomadaire ! Celle-ci se déroulera comme d'habitude au fond du bar, là où les tables sont en demi-cercle. Chacun s'assiéra à une place au hasard pour commencer. Ensuite, vous aurez cinq minutes pour parler avec un homme, avant de changer de place : au son de la cloche, tout le monde se déplacera à la place se situant à sa gauche. Quant à moi, je superviserai votre soirée pour veiller à ce qu'elle se déroule le mieux possible. Messieurs, vous pouvez aller vous installer ! »

Harry ainsi que la plupart des hommes présents partirent en direction des tables. Il s'assit à la table la plus centrale, pendant que les autres prenaient place eux aussi autour de lui. Au bout de quelques instants, un jeune homme vint s'asseoir en face de lui. Il était brun aux yeux marrons (banal pensa Harry), avec des cheveux mi-longs, un look légèrement "rockeur", et l'air sympathique (mauvais point, pensa-t-il aussi). L'homme esquissa un petit sourire auquel Harry ne répondit pas.

« Tout le monde est installé? Bien ! Alors, la soirée peut commencer ! »

L'homme sourit à nouveau, et commença par un timide :

« Bonjour..

- Bonsoir, rectifia Harry, déjà ennuyé.

- Oui heu, bonsoir.. Vous êtes.. Dark Potter, c'est ça?

- En chair et en os.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer ! Je m'appelle Pete Duchaudron.

- Je ne vous ai pas demandé comment vous vous appelez, répliqua notre méchant Ryry.

- Heu.. Oui, c'est exact, mais je me disais qu'une petite présentation était de mise, et..

- Silence, coupa Potter. Qu'est-ce que vous aimez dans la vie?

- Oh, et bien, j'aime beaucoup rencontrer de nouvelles personnes..

- Pas moi, coupa Harry. Nous ne sommes donc pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Avada Kedavra ! »

Le jeune homme tomba inerte sur la table. Harry remarqua alors que la salle était devenue silencieuse et que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. *Et bien quoi, pensa Harry, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont? Ah oui, je vois.. Le cadavre les gêne peut-être.* « Récurvite ! » dit-il en agitant sa baguette, et le cadavre disparu.

« Suivant ! S'écria-t-il.

- Et bien Monsieur Potter.. Dit timidement le barman, il faut attendre que la cloche sonne pour changer de partenaire..

- Vous voyez bien que j'ai déjà fini. Il me faut quelqu'un d'autre !

- Je suis désolé Monsieur..

- Appelez-moi Maître, répondit Harry sur un ton désinvolte.

- Heu.. Et bien, je suis désolé.. Maître.. Mais tout le monde est pris. Je vais devoir vous demander de patienter trois minutes encore..

- Franchement, le service laisse à désirer ! D'abord je suis obligé de faire moi-même le ménage, dit-il en désignant de la tête l'endroit où feu Pete Duchaudron se trouvait, ensuite je dois patienter..!

- Désolé, Monsieur..

- Maître, corrigea Harry.

- Oui, désolé Maître, mais c'est la règle, il faut attendre trois minutes..

- Bien, dit alors Harry. Je vais appliquer cette règle et ne pas vous tuer. Mais c'est seulement parce que vous avez une bien jolie moustache.

- Je.. Heu, merci, Maître. » Et le tenancier s'en alla, décontenancé.

« Tavernier ! S'écria Harry, en tapant du poing sur la table.

- Oui, excusez-moi, qu'y a-t-il?

- Apportez-moi un verre pour rendre mon attente moins ennuyeuse.

- Tout de suite ! » Répondit-il.

Harry sirota donc son verre en attendant que les trois minutes fatidiques passent.. Quand tout-à-coup : DING DING DING ! La cloche retentit enfin. *Pas trop tôt* pensa Harry. Tout le monde se leva alors pour changer de place.. Tout le monde sauf notre vedette.

« Excusez-moi, lui dit un homme, il faut changer de place..

- Avada Kedavra ! S'exclama Harry. Oh, et Récurvite ! Enfin, pour qui se prenait-il ce bougre? Personne n'a à me dire ce que je dois faire ! Cria-t-il, pour que le message arrive aux cerveaux de toute l'assemblée.

- Heuu.. Bien.. Dit le superviseur de la soirée, regardant les autres clients étonnés. Bien, tout le monde change de place sauf Monsieur Dark Potter alors..

- Je préfère cela » répondit Harry qui ne souhaitait pas bouger son royal postérieur.

Les autres clients s'agitèrent autour de lui, et un homme vint s'assoir en face de lui. Il était grand et musclé, avec des yeux noirs et un regard dur, des cheveux bruns coupés court. Harry fut interrompu dans son étude par le son de la cloche qui retentit.

« Bonsoir, dit froidement l'homme.

- Bonsoir, répondit mollement Harry.

- C'est quoi votre type de mec? Demanda grossièrement le sorcier.

- Et bien.. En réalité, Harry ne s'était jamais vraiment posé cette question. Il réfléchit donc, et finit par dire : J'aime les hommes beaux. Méchants. Sombres. Minces et musclés. Intelligents. Puissants. Mais aussi qui savent se taire et qui me vénèrent.

- Est-ce que je correspond à vos critères?

- Et bien.. C'est à voir. Quel est votre signe astrologique?

- Cancer.

- Ah, je n'aime pas les cancers. Hedwige en a attrapé un, et elle n'y a pas survécu.

- Hedwige? C'est votre ex-copine?

- Absolument pas ! C'était ma chouette. Une bête magnifique, vraiment, la plus merveilleuse de toutes.. Répondit Harry, nostalgique.

- Haha, ricana le sorcier, qui aurait pensé que le Grande Dark Potter éprouvait de la compassion pour quoi ou qui que ce soit?!

- Hm.. Cela pourrait nuire à ma réputation, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Harry, pensif.

- Nuire je ne sais pas, mais c'est vrai que c'est assez étonnant..

- En effet. La population pourrait penser que je possède un point faible..

- Mais c'est touchant, coupa l'autre sorcier.

- .. Donc il ne faut pas que cette anecdote s'ébruite, continua Harry, qui n'avait pas écouté l'autre. La seule chose à faire, c'est.. Avada Kedavra ! » Cria-t-il, brandissant sa baguette plus vite que l'éclair. L'homme tomba raide mort sur la table, et sa chute fut suivit par un petit Récurvite qui débarrassa l'endroit de son cadavre. Cet homme était bien trop présomptueux, grossier et suicidaire, pensa Harry. Lui parler ainsi et menacer sa réputation..! Mais Harry fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le tenancier du bar, qui essayait de lui dire quelque chose :

« Hm hm, excusez-moi, Monsieur Potter..

- Maître, corrigea machinalement Harry.

- Oui heu, Maître.. Il serait préférable que vous évitiez de tuer tous les hommes qui ne vous plaisent pas..

- Tiens, et pourquoi donc? Demanda Harry, interloqué.

- Et bien, parce que sinon il ne va plus rester assez de personnes pour le speed dating..

- Sachez, mon brave, que personne n'a encore jamais osé restreindre mes pulsions meurtrières !

- Je suis désolé, mais c'est pour que la soirée puisse bien se dérouler..

- .. Je comprends. Vous êtes un homme courageux et qui a le sens du devoir. Je vais encore vous faire plaisir, mais sachez tout de même qu'en quelques minutes vous avez évité la mort deux fois ! Mais dès que je regarde votre moustache, je ne peux me résoudre à vous éliminer, voyez-vous..

- Heu, je.. Et bien, merci, Maître.. Hm.. La cloche ne devrait plus tarder à sonner maintenant, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Très bien » répondit Harry, tout en regardant le moustachu retourner derrière son bar.

Comme promis, la cloche sonna quelques instants plus tard. Harry n'ayant plus le droit de tuer ses interlocuteurs, il passa simplement sa soirée à leur lancer des endoloris ; car en effet, personne ici ne lui convenait. Il avait beau faire des efforts - c'est à dire, pour lui, leur accorder un regard - personne n'arrivait à remplir ses exigences. « Ce n'est pas si grave, se dit-il, je reviendrai la semaine prochaine » .

.

En effet, notre bien aimé Dark Potter retourna au Gay Luron la semaine qui suivit, ainsi que celle d'après. Et quelque grandiose qu'il fut, il ne se rendait pas compte qu'à chaque fois, il était suivi..  
Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise lorsque, alors qu'il était en train de subir la logorrhée d'un petit impertinent, d'entendre un grand **BLAM !**, suivit d'un « Maîîîîîtreee ! ». Il se retourna alors, et vit Severus Snape, complètement ivre et essayant de se raccrocher à une chaise, le fixer d'un air résolu.

.

.

_.. A suivre !_


End file.
